With The One You Love
by HM-Babe
Summary: This was originally Breathe,Winry! A oneshot but I felt the need to continue so YAY! Basicly it is Ed and Winry's life after Ed and Al are back to normal. I rated it what it is to be on the safe side. R&R!
1. Breathe,Winry!

A/N:Sorry this is so long

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own the wonderful amazing Ed Elric ;.;

Breathe

Ed and his brother were back to normal and finally on their way back to Rezebul. "Brother…?"said Al while fidgeting ,"what are you thinking about?Is there something wrong?"

Ed looked up at Al's now human face and he smirked.He replied,"If you wanna called it that then yeah somethings wrong but I'm gonna fix it today" Al didn't know what Ed meant because he thought everything was perfect.

"Brother what's wrong? Just tell me, please" Al pleaded with a pouting type face.

Ed's emotions seemed to change instantly as he gave out a big sigh before replied."It's Winry…" he began.

"What's wrong with Winry! Is she ok!" Al shockingly exclaimed.

Ed looked up in confusion."No why would you think that? It's just that I…I…love her, Al.

I love her more than life it's self. I would risk my life just to be near her. But I'm kinda scared"

Al was a little shocked and relieved at his little outburst."Brother,why are you scared? It's just Winry."

Ed looked out of the window and then back at Al. "Umm…you see I'm gonna tell her." Just ten the pulled in to the station and they both bolted out of the door.Ed ran as fast as he could toward the Rockbell residence. He got to the door and suddenly got incredibly nervous.He knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

Winry opened the door wearing a bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist."Oh,Ed!" she cried letting go of the towel and hugged her best friend.

"Winry" he said looking a little confused."Umm are you putting on a show for my home coming?" he said referring to the skimpy bathing suit.Al then just ran inside and was greeted by Pinako.

"I was going swimming.Would you like to come?" Winry said really wanting him to go.He politely agreed and they walked with each other to the river.

Winry got in the river while Ed took his red cloak,and boots off and sat on a big rock right where he could keep his eyes on the girl of his dreams.

"C'mon get in,Ed" Winry shouted waving her hands.

"No,Win" he yelled back.

Winry then started bobbing up and down and waving her hands. Naturally Ed thought she was just playing around. Then Winry went under and wasn't coming up.

"WINRY!" Ed shouted while running towards the river.She didn't come up.He dove in and saw (yes you can open your eyes under water) Winry at the bottom of the river not moving.He quickly swam up to her and put his arm around her waist so he could carry her. He swam to the suface and then to the shore and got out of the water and put Winry's body on her back on the ground.

"Winry." He said with horror in his voice. He slammed his fist on her chest and blew air into her mouth.Tears started to swell in his eyes as Winry showed no signs of breathing.

"C'mon Winry. Don't die on my now" he said with tears steaming down his now pale cheeks.He slammed his fist on her chest and breathed air in her mouth again.She didn't breathe.

"Winry! Please! Just breathe!" he started pushing on her chest several times in a row and breathed air in her mouth also several times in a row.

"Winry!Don't die!Please Winry just breathe!Please I love you, please don't die before you know!" tears are still flowing from his eyes.

He breathes one more breath of air in to her mouth and she begins to cough up water.She sits up and stares at Ed who is still crying now matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Ed" she said, "You save my life."

Ed looked at her and wiped his eyes. "Winry I love you so much. When you were drowned I thought it was the end.And when I was giving you CPR-" he was cut off by Winry.

"You were giving me CPR?" she said with a seductive tone.

Ed chuckled and continued, "When I was giving you CPR and you weren't breathing I told myself that if you die I would die too and I was so scared, Winry. I love you more than life."

Winry stared at Ed and finally said, "I love you to Ed."

Then Ed put his hand on the back of Winry's head and began to kiss her passionately.


	2. Ed's Cheer Squad

**A/N: Hey y'all. I know this started off as a one-shot but I got a butt load of reviews and I felt it should continue. So to all the EdXWinry fan-boys and fan-girls, and to all my fans (if I have any)…this is for you blows kiss**

** Chapter 2**

**Ed's Cheer Squad**

When they released Winry blushed and giggled which made Ed do the same.

"Hey I think we should head back home" Ed said trying to break the blissful silence. Winry nodded her head and Ed picked her up and carried her.

Winry was a little shocked when Ed picked her up. "You do know I can walk, right?" Winry asked playfully.

Ed looked into her eyes and stopped right where he was. "Yeah, Winry" he said," But I just wanna hold you" then he started walking again.

As they neared the house Winry spotted her three new friends and Ed set her down gently.Winry ran up to them and started to talk.

" Hey Arista. hi Athena, hello, Serena." She said.

Arista looked behind Winry and over to Ed who was looking down at his feet and kicking a rock. "Who is that hunk?" she said fawning over him.

Athena and Serena also looked over at Ed and nodded in agreement.

Winry was a little dumbfounded. She never really thought of Ed as a hunk. Sure she thought he was the most handsome creature on the face of the Earth but never a hunk. "That's Ed he just saved my life and confessed his love for me" she said with a blissful sigh.

"Awww" the three girls said in unison.

Winry turned around and motion for Ed to come over and he ran up to them.

"Hey" he said a little out of breath.

"Wow, Winry" Athena began. " He sure is gorgeous" All three girls giggled and Ed looked confused.

Ed shifted his gaze to Athena. "Gorgeous?" he questioned raising one eyebrow. She only averted he eyes.

"Brother!" Called Al from in front of the house.

Ed turned around let out a small laugh and turned back to the girls. " My brother and I are going to go spare. Would you ladies like to watch?" he said practically begging for an audience.

The girls nodded and they all ran to the house. Winry, Arista, Athena, and Serena sat on the porch. All eager to see who would be the victor.

Ed and Al stood in front of each other with several feet between them.

"You ready?" Al said as if he already new he would win.

"You know it" Ed said ready for battle.

Every punch, kick, or any thing Ed did made the girls cheer. Everything Al did made them boo.

After a while Ed finally got one really good punch in and Al fell to the ground. Ed walked over to his brother, leaned over his head and said, " I win"

This made the girls scream uncontrollably. Ed looked over at the and smiled but noticed Winry wasn't smiling or cheering.

He walked over to her and sat on the grass by her feet and stared up at her with concerned.

He took one of her hands in his own and said," Winry… what's wrong?"

The girls awed and Serena said," Wow he's a romantic, too? Looks like you got yourself a new hubby." Then the girls swooned, giggled, and walked away waving goodbye.

"Hubby?" Ed said in confusion. "Anyway" he began. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he said pleading.

Winry looked up at him and smiled. She got down on the grass with him and kissed him. "Nothing's wrong. I just love you."

Ed smiled and kissed her again. Then Ed, Al, And Winry walked into the house.

"Ed's got a girlfriend. Ed's got a girlfriend." Al chanted.

Then Ed and Winry turned to face him and said jokingly," Shut up, Al."

**A/N: It's not over yet EdXWinry fans. I will add another chapter very soon.**

**And to answer a question from kawaiialchemist: I know I didn't address this issue but in the first chapter Winry drowns. It's not because she couldn't swim it's just that something went wrong and she drowned. I should have described the problem better. Sorry.**


	3. Arista's Feelings

**A/N: Hello again fans. I have yet another chapter and this time I will answer my reviewers :**

**kawaiialchemist chp.1:** I think I answered your question in the last chapter's a/n

**nadisrad chp.1: **I'm glad you like mine and I'll try and read your's when I have time okay?

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only chp.1: I'm clad you thought it was cute :) **

**Kyos'Girl05 chp.1: I'm aware it is short and I wasn't really going for intense but it came out that way and it was good.**

**Anyway I would put more review answers but it's kinda giving me carpultunnel syndrome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, amazing, handsome, Edward Elric (or at least that's what my therapist keeps telling me)**

**Chapter 3**

**Arista's Feelings**

Ed and Winry sat on the couch together holding each other's hand. Pinako came in and looked at them strangely.

"What's wrong with them?" Pinako asked Al while watching them talking and laughing, hands never releasing.

Al looked over at them and sighed. "They're in love" he said.

Every one expected them to get together but not over him saving her life.

"Oh crap" Ed said out of the blue." I left my coat and boots at the river" He left the house and went to the river to retrieve them.

When he got there Arista was waiting for him. He walked over passed her and went to the rock he was sitting on earlier that day. He sat down a put his boots on not knowing Arista sat down beside him.

"Hi Ed" she said in a seductive tone.

Ed turned around to face her and said," Umm… hi Athena"

"Umm I'm Arista" she said in a small confused voice.

She leaned in to him for a kiss but Ed moved out of the way which made her fall in the shallow part of the river.

"Arista what are you doing? You know I love Winry." Ed said with his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Then he grabbed his coat and went back to the home of his true love.

When he walked in Pinako said "Okay you two love birds dinner is ready"

Ed sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. Winry sat down next to him, not wanting to be too far away from him.

After dinner Ed and Winry headed for bed. Ed walked Winry up the stairs and to her room. When they got to her door they paused.

"How 'bout a goodnight kiss?" he said jokingly.

"Well…" Winry began.

Before she could say anything else Ed was kissing her.

When they released Ed walked toward his room backwards, his golden eyes never leaving her blue ones. When he got to his door he put a hand on the door knob and stopped.

"Goodnight, Winry" Ed said lovingly. Then he walked in his room and shut the door.

The next morning Ed got up way too early. He got out of his bed and didn't bother to get dressed so he was just in his boxers. He walked down the stairs with one hand on the wall so he could tell where he was going.

When he got to the bottom he saw Winry sitting on the couch. He jumped a little when he noticed her.

"What are you doing up?" he said trying to break the awkward silence.

Winry looked up from the book she was reading and giggled when she saw the half naked alchemist standing there. "I just woke up early is all" she said holding in a giggle.

"Umm I'm gonna go get dressed" Ed said feeling a little uncomfortable around Winry.

He went up the stairs and into his room. After a few minutes he came down stairs wearing everything but his over shirt and coat. Leaving him only with his black tack top for a covering for his torso.

"Winry" he he took the last step to the ground. "Arista tried to kiss me yesterday"

Winry suddenly got really angry. She stood up and said," You kissed her!"

Ed looked shocked," Winry…I would never kiss any girl but you. She just tried to kiss me. I just thought you should know"

Winry looked a little relieved and walked over to Ed and kissed him passionately.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but i'll write another chaptertommorrow or when i get 5 positive reviews which ever comes first. i hope you like my story !**


	4. The Promise

**A/N: hello all I know I just added a chapter but I had to get this out of my head**

**I really have to get this written so no review answers today.**

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise**

When they released Winry said ,"That's for being the best boy friend ever"

Winry locked Ed in a tight embrace. Then Pinako and Al came down the stairs.

Ed pulled himself away from Winry with a smile and said "Winry, I have to go"

"Where?" Winry asked with slight sorrow in her voice.

Ed looked deep in her eyes with a smile and it put her mind at ease. "I'm gonna go and buy you a present. The best present the love of my life could have" He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently but with passion.

He left and waved goodbye. '_What is he gonna buy me?' _Winry thought. She went up to her room and pulled out a notebook. She was planning on drawing an automail limb for another customer but she drew a picture of Ed without realizing it.

She heard the door open and she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. It was Ed and he was hiding something behind his back.

"What'd ya bring me Ed?" Winry said like a pleading little girl.

Ed walked up to Winry and wrapped one of his arms around her while still hiding the gift and he kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes they had released for air.

"You have to be patient ,dear" he said playfully.

"Dear?" Winry questioned under her breath. Ed walked past her.

"I have gifts for everyone" He said cheerfully.

He walked over to Al and handed him a box. Al opened it and it was clothes. Al enjoyed this gift considering he just got his body back and wanted to feel clothes again.

Ed the walked over to Pinako and handed her a heavy box. She opened it and it was new automail tools. All of her old ones were rusted bent and out of shape so this was a very important gift.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Winry asked.

Ed looked over at her and smiled. "Your gift" he said.

He took the gift out of his pocket and walked over to Winry. He took one of her hands and got down on one knee.

Winry was shocked she didn't know what was going to happen.

He opened the small velvet covered box and opened it. It concealed a ring.

"Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?" he said unsure of what the answer would be.

"Y…yes, Edward, I will marry you." She said as she started crying.

He stood up, took the ring out of the case and placed it on her finger.

"The two diamonds represents you and me. And the ruby in the middle represents the love that me and you share. And that gold banding around the ruby represents a barrier that will forever stand keeping us together and no one can break it." He said in a loving tone.

"It's beautiful, Ed. You've made me so happy Ed" she said tears of happiness still flowing from her eyes.

He looked deep in her eyes and said," Winry I have to make you a promise. Right here and right now. I will love you, protect you, care for you, and always stay by your side forever and for always. I love you, Winry and I don't wanna even look at another woman as long as I live."

He took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he ever had in his life about anything.

**A/N: Wow 4 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do. Be sure to review.**

**Guess what it's still not over ! lol**


	5. Spoiling The Moment

**A/N: Hello fans. I would've updated sooner but my friend spent a couple nights at my house and wouldn't let me on the computer so now I must update thank you all for the reviews. And please people who read review. My anonymos review thing is enabled so ne1 can review.**

**Chapter 5**

**Spoiling the Moment**

When they released Winry was still crying with happiness. She smiled and giggled for a few minutes.

She turned to where Pinako and Al were standing and said, "I'm getting married" She walked over to Pinako and hugged her.

This whole thing was shocking to Al. He had no idea Ed could be so romantic. Winry and Pinako went upstairs to discuss some of the wedding details that Ed couldn't help with.

"Brother?" Al said caustiously while walking over to his elder brother who was staring at the ceiling smiling.

"Yeah, Al" Ed replied holding back a laugh while turning to Al.

"Brother, I had no idea" he said half teasing Ed.

"Al," Ed said smiling the biggest smile , "I love Winry and nothing will ever change that. I know the whole ring thing was really romantic but that's kinda what I was going for. I love her, Al."

Al walked upstairs to his room shaking his head in shock. Winry ran down the stairs and jumped on Ed which knocked him down. He rolled over underneath her so they were face to face.

"She was right, huh?" She said smiling.

Ed looked a little confused. "Who was right about what?"

"You're so cute when your confused" she began "Serena said that I found myself a hubby. Well, now it looks like I do"

Just then the phone rang. Winry got up and answered it. "Hello" she answered. "Yes here he is" she continued, handing the phone to Ed.

He got up from his spot on the floor and took the phone from Winry and kissed her lightly on the lips which made her giggle. "Yes?" he said holding the phone to his ear. After a few moments of silence on Ed's side his emotion went to shock. "WHAT?" he screamed into the receiver. After a few more moments his emotion changed to anger, "Fine" he said through clenched teeth and he slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Mustang" he began "he wants me to judge the entrance exam. I have to leave immediately"

"But, Ed you ju-" she started but was stopped by Ed's finger pressed lightly over her lips.

"Winry, It shouldn't take more than a day or so. Although every moment I spend away from you is like an eternity of torture."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Tell Al for me" he said after they released.

Winry nodded and Ed walked toward the door.

He put one hand on the door knob and said " I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?"

Winry's emotion changed from sad to happy after that. "Okay." She said smiling and Ed smiled back at her.

"Bye" he said and left.


	6. A Love That Survives The Distance

**A/N:Hello fans! sorry i know it's been a while but here is the next chapter. This should fulfil your craving for a little while.**

** Chapter 6:**

** A Love That Survives the Distance**

Winry stared at the closed door already missing her fiance.

"Well he said he'd call.." she said not really directing the statement at anyone.

Pinako and Al came down the stairs and saw Winry looking intensly at the door.

Winry turned around and walked by Al, tears lightly falling from her eyes. "Ed went to go judge the Alchemy Entrance Exam and said he'd be back in a day or so" she said her voice shaking.

"What wrong with Winry?" Al whispered to Pinako.

"Oh Al..." she began "She is in love. I'll bet Ed is trying not to cry right now. When you are in love with someone if there is any period of time apart even if it's a minute it feels like an eternity. It feels like the person will never return. You'll know when you get a girlfriend. I hear Arista is looking" she said walking away chuckling as Al sweat dropped.

The next morning Winry was sitting in the kitchen and heard the phone ring. She hoped up and answered it.

"Hello" she said with anticapation in her voice.

"Winry?" said the voice with just as much enthusiasm.

"Edward! I'm so glad you called. I miss you so much." She said her voice dropping near the end.

"I miss you too,Win. Is everything ok there?" Edward said.

"Yeah everything's fine. And I still love my gift" she said slightly giggling

"I'm glad..."he began chuckling then there was a pause and a few unauidable voices.

"Hey Winry I'm sorry but I have to go now." he said dissappointment in his voice.

"Ok I undersatnd. Call me later ok,Ed?" She said half pleading.

"I will. I promise. I love you." there was a pause.

Winry heard men chanting," Full Metal and Winry sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"SHUT UP THIS ISN"T A JOKE!" she heard him yell as his voice got a high tone and cracked slightly.

"I love you too,Ed" she replied holding back a laugh.

"I'll talk to you later ok,Winry. Bye."

"Bye" she said

Then she heard the men chanting again,Ed yelling, and,finally, the receiver click.

Winry hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table and raised her hand it the air and admired her "gift"

"Oh how I love that man..." she said blissfully.

Pinako came down the stairs and sat down next to Winry and took her hand.

She looked intently at the ring and said,"It's all real. How could he ever afford it?"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost it's the meaning that counts" Winry said smiling.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter another chapter is coming within the next week or so but i thought that all my fans needed something to tide you over until then. Good bye for now folks.**


	7. The Waiting

**A/N:I told you i'd update soon so YAY! head's up:This chapter is different. The story will go from Winry's House to wherever Ed is and so on and so forth and I will notify where the story is at certain times. Enjoy! (the word it the letter are between -marks)**

**The Waiting**

**Winry's house-**

Pinako Put Winry's hand down and began to make breakfast. 'I wish he would just come home already' Winry thought as she got up from the table and went outside to think.

She went and sat by a big tree a little ways off from her house. She saw something in the big hole in the trunk and picked it up.

"Oh Ed" she said blissfully. It was a letter he left her before he left. She opened it and it was written in beautiful gold ink. It read:

-Hey Win. What took you so long to find this?-

Winry laughed.

-I really wished i didn't have to leave you likeI did but this give you time to make some wedding plans without me saying something stupid and getting whacked in the head with that wrench-

Winry slapped her forehead and said,"I totally forgot about the wedding"

-I wish I could hold you in my arms. Smell your scent, feel your warmth, feel you lips against mine, and see your beautiful smile. I know that was really mushy but it's true-

Winry giggled.

-I left you a gift. Look in the tree trunk.-

She did and it was a beautiful,goregeous,stupendous...wrench. In graved in it was the promise he made to her the day he proposed."Oh Ed" she said smiling.

-I thought you might like it. I'll call you when I'm about to get on the train home okay? I love you so much. Love Edward Elric-

She spent all day just staring at the letter and the wrench. When it got dark she went inside and went to sleep. "Oh Ed" she whispered and she drifted off to sleep.

**Ed in central-**

He was laying in his bed thinking about his beautiful soon-to-be-bride.

'I'm going home tomorrow. I can't stand thinking about Winry being so far away. What if some guy is hitting on her?' he thought

"Well if I get home and some guy is hitting on her, I'll hit him" he said and then he fell asleep.

The next morning he got dressed and packed his things. He walked to Mustang's office and opened the door without knocking. He saw Roy and Riza kissing and at the sound of the opening door madethem stopped imediately.

"Anyone ever teach you to knocked?" Roy said upset about the spoiled moment

"Mustang I'm going home. Now" Ed said confidently.

"Oh" Roy said in false questioning. "and why is that?"

Ed wasn't expecting his question but decided to just tell him the truth.

"I have to get back to my fianc'e" he said smiling.

"Oh please don't tell me someone has tied down the Full Metal Alchemist" Roy said in a smug little way. "Okay you can go but me and Riza get to go to the wedding if you do."

Riza looked over at him confused.

"Fine you can come" he said confused.

"Sir, why do you want me to go to the wedding with you?" Riza asked.

"We need some ideas for our own" he said. After Riza heard this she looked shocked.

Ed got very nervous and said,"Uh.. see you at the weddiing" he waved and bolted out the door.

When he got to the train station he found a phone and dialed the familiar number.

**Winry's House-**

Winry heard the phone ring as she bolted out of her bedroom door and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Winry answered hopefully.

"Finally I can hear your voice" Ed said chuckling.

"Ed this is wonderful! I got your note and the other gift" she giggled.

"That's good. And I have another gift. I'm coming home." he said happily.

"That's the only gift I wanted." she said with releif in her voice.

"The train is pulling in so i'll see you soon. I love. Bye" he said happily

"Love you too. Bye" she said holding in a laugh.

Winry heard the receiver click and she hung up the phone.

"He's coming home!" she yelled waking everyone up.

**A/N:Well that's chapter 7. I'll try and write a new chapter every other day unless i go on vacation,I get grounded,or my computer crashed. none of that is likely so don't worry fans! Cya soon!**


	8. Bleeding Hands & Wedding Plans

**A/N: Hello fan-boys and fan-girls. No I wasn't grounded or anything i have just been really busy. Sorry... in the last chapter i realized that i made a LOT of mistakes such as Ed saying,"I love. Bye" i wrote it at 3am and had a sprained ankle. what do ya expect i was really tierd. Any way here is another chapter.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Bleeding Fists & Wedding Plans**

**Winry's House-**

Winry was jumping around and screaming,"He's coming home! Ed's finaly coming home!"

Pinako and Al came running down the stairs and Al almost tripped. When they reached the last step Al ran over to Winry and grabbed her by the sholders. "What wrong!" he said shaking he slightly.

Winry stared at him and smiled. "Ed's coming home." she said very calmly. "Now if you don't mind," she slid his arms off of her ,"I want to look my best for his arrival" with that she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

She flipped through everything in her closet until she came to a dress. She blinked a few times while examining it intently.

It was a strapless, thigh length, sky blue dress. She smiled and whispered "perfect just perfect"

She put it on and walked outside to wait for Ed. When she walked outside a man with an automail arm was standing there.

He said,"hey baby how's about you take a look at my automail"

**Ed at the station/on the train/Resembool-**

Ed picked up his bag and ran to the train pushing past eveyone in his way. Nothing was going to keep him from Winry.

He got on the train and sat down in an empty seat and stared out the window. His eyes opened wide as he saw Armstrong standing there waving at him with purple sparkles everywhere and he sweatdropped.

The train started to pull away and he smiled. He layed back in his seat and propped his feet up on the seat across from him. "Finally" he whispered. Then he fell asleep until the train screeched to a stop in Resembool.

He woke up, grabbed his bag and bolted out of the train. When he got close to the Rockbell house he saw a man trying to force himself on Winry.

He dropped his bag and walked over to the man and tapped his sholder. "Excuse me,sir" he said calmly "Just what do you think you're doing with my fianc'e"

The man turned to Ed while holding on to Winry's sholders. "She's marrying you?" he said chuckling "Why would she want to marry a shrimp like you when she can marry a _man_ like me?"

He turned back to Winry but Ed grabbed his sholders and turned him back. Then the man let go of Winry and faced Ed.

Ed calmly cracked his knuckles. Then punched him as hard as he could right in the jaw making the man fall to the ground.

The man stood up and Ed jumped at him alittle to intimidate him ad he ran away screaming.

Ed walked over to Winry, picked her up and carried her inside. He set her down on the couch and got a first aid kit.

Winry's dress was ripped in a very revealing manner and her hair was messed up and her make up was smeered.

Ed wet a wash cloth and began to clean the cuts and scrapes that Winry had all over her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked caringly

Winry started to cry and therw her arms around Ed's neck. "Thank you"

Ed gently pushed her a way and continued to care for her wounds as Winry still cried.

"I bet you looked so beautiful before that guy...uh..did what he did. Why were you dressed up anyway?" Ed said looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I was dressing up for you" she said between sobs. "I wanted to look nice for your arrival. And now my dress is ruined and I look horrible"

"Horrible?" Ed said. He stood up, leaned over her and placed his newly human hand on her cheek. "If you asked me I always think you look beautiful no matter what." and he kissed gently. Almost too gently.

Then he sat down next to Winry and Winry looked at his hand. It was bleeding and she could see it through his glove.

"I think you punched that guy a little too hard,Ed." she said laughing a little bit. He looked at his hand and walked over to the sink to clean it. Winry went upstairs to change her dress.

She came back down stairs to see Ed sitting on the couch cluching his head. Winry sat down beside him and moved away from her a little ways.

"Oh right the wedding." she said suddenly remembering that weddings don't just fall from the sky. "Do want to start planning a little?"

"Uh...sure i guess" he answered. Then Winry pulled out a weding mazine and set it down close to her forcing Ed to come close to her.

Winry smiled and held his hand. "First things first" she began "Where do you wanna go for the honey moon?"

Ed jumped up and was suddenly really red. "Uh,Winry i think you'd be better at planning a..." he gulped "a wedding so i'll just go outside" then he ran out the front door and over to te big tree where he hid Winry's gift.

"Ed..." Winry said as tears started to build in her eyes. "what's wrong with you?" she layed her head on the couch and started to cry. All the time wishing Ed was there to tell her he loved her but he hadn't said it to her since he came back. That's what hurt Winry the most.

**A/N: yeah i know it was short but it took forever to write. now you might ask yourself,"What wrong with Ed?" well i'll tell you...in the next chapter but that shouldn't take too long. I promise i'll update soon. Ciao!**


	9. Do You Still Love Me?

**Hello Fans. it's time for another chapter here i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9**

**Do You Still Love Me?**

Winry lied there crying her eyes out for hours. Then she heard the door open and she sat upright and saw Ed with his head down in a shameful way. He knew he caused her to cry.

"Winry...I-" he began but Winry just ran off to her room before he could finish.

Then Ed dropped to his knees. "Why do i have to mess everything up?" he asked himself as he stood up regaining his composure. Pinako came down the stairs and started to cook dinner.

Then Ed headed to Winry's room and lightly kocked on the door. "Winry..." he whispered through the door.

"What do _you_ want?" she yelled back.

Ed's heart dropped. "I want to talk to you...badly..." he replied.

Ed heard Winry walked towards the door and his heart seemed to stop as ahe opened the door. He saw her eyes and they were red and her cheecks were wet. He knew she was crying.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Edward." she said as she pushed past him.

Winry on called him Edward when she was really upset so Ed began to get nervous.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Winry I...I'm...-" he was cut off by Pinako calling for them to come down to dinner.

Winry snatched her hand from Ed's and walked down stairs. Ed soon followed.

Ed sat down next to Winry and very slowly and quietly ate his meal.

Then Winry stood up and headed up stairs and Ed followed like a little puppy.

When they reached the door to her room Winry turned to Ed. "Ed...good night" she said and she walked into her room and shut the door in Ed's face. Ed went to his room and slammed the door.

The next morning Winry got up and sat at the table and ate the food that Pinako placed infront of here.

"Where's Ed?" she asked Al curiously.

Al just pointed out the window to the big tree. Winry got up and walked over to the tree outside.

Ed looked up at her and had worry in his eyes.

"Win-" he started but saw that Winry was crying so he just sat there on the ground.

"Ed..." she said trying and failing to hold back her tears. "Do you still love me?"

Ed stared up at her in shock. "Do I still love you? Why wouldn't I Winry?" he said standing up and walking over to Winry.

She looked into his amber eyes and saw that he was holding back tears too. "Because ever since you got back you've hardly even touched me. You haven't kissed me like you did before you left. It's like you won't come near me,Ed" she let her head fall and let her tears flow freely now.

He walked closer to Winry and tilted her chin up to face him. "Winry i know i've done that...but I didn't do all those things because i didn't love you...Winry I love you more than life...I thought you knew that..."

"I thought i did, too. Why have you been doing it then?" her tears flowing harder.

"it's not important...I'm sorry that I acted that way." he said.

"Tell me,Ed!" she yelled.

Ed grabbed Winry and held her close to him. She fought weakly against him then she gave up and buried her face in his chest.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked while her tears continued to fall. He just held her in his arms and gently kissed her forehead.

Then he picked her up in his arms and started to walk towards the house.

"Actually,Winry.."he said,"I'm scared..." then set her down on the porch.

Winry turned to him and wiped her eyes. "Scared of what?" she asked.

Ed saw a tear roll down her cheek and he wiped it away and said,"I'm scared of being a husband..."

Winry threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. Then she felt Ed's arms wrap around her waist. Winry was in complete heaven.

When they released Ed just held her for few minutes. "I'm sorry,Winry..." he said. Then he let her go and walked inside.

"And where are you going?" she asked playfully.

"We need to plan the wedding don't we?" he grinned back.

Winry smiled. "Well,I guess we do...shrimp" she said.

"Mechanical junkie" he joked back. Then they sat together on the couch.

"I'm glad you're back,Ed" she said while putting her head on his sholder.

"I'm glad to be back" she said resting his head on hers.

**A/N: Well i hope y'all liked it. there's still more though. Ed will talk more about his problem in a later chapter ok? Please reveiw and I don't care if you flame me k? Sorry this chapter is so short but i'll add another one soon i promise (and i always keep my promises)**


	10. Fear of The Brave

**hey y'all. are ya ready for some EdXWinry drama? good brace yourself. here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Chapter 10**

**Fear of The Brave**

Winry flipped the pages carelessly until she came to a section in the magazine. Then she pushed Ed off the couch

and onto the floor.

"What was that for,Win!" he said as he stood up rubbing his head.

Winry cluchted the magazine to her chest and stood up.

"It's wedding dresses." she said staring into his eyes.

"Uh...so?" he said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Duh,Ed. You can't see the wedding dress before the wedding. It's bad luck."

Ed just rolled his eyes and sat at the kitchen table. Pinako and Al came down the stairs.

"Al and I are going to do some shopping. Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Pinako said never removing the pipe from

her lips. With that they left.

Winry nodded but Ed seemed to have his mind on something else.

Winry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little.

"Ed..." she began as she sat down next to him."what's wrong?"

"Win, it's nothing I think it's just uh...I think i'm just nervous about the wedding. That's all,Win." he said trying not to make her

worry,which only made her worry even more.

"Ed since we're getting married soon I think you should tell me what's bothering you" she said knowing that something was wrong.

Ed just looked in to her eyes. "Winry it's just...some stupid feeling I have...it's nothing I promise" he said trying to drop the subject.

Winry grew slightly angry but got an idea to get him to tell her what's going on.

She got out of her seat, weant over to Ed, and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to him.

"Ed" she started as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Will you please tell me"

Ed sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her on his lap. "Fine. I give up. you win."

Winry smiled.

"Winry..." he began with a sigh. "I'm scared of being a husband...I have to protect you. It's not that I mind actually I want to

protect you it's just that I don't if I can all the time. Like at the river, if I wasn't there you wouldn't be here. And that guy who was

forcing himself on you. If I didn't show up who knows what could have happened." his eyes were wide.

"Ed, I know you can protect me" Winry smiled trying to put his mind at ease.

"Winry,anything can happen. I could leave for a minute and come back and you'd be dead" he said fear enveloping his voice.

"Then don't leave" Winry said still trying to calm him.

"Good point" he chuckled a little.

They both smiled for a minute. Then Ed said,"Winry do you want kids?"

Winry wasn't expecting this question and thought for a minute. "Yeah I'd like to have kids. They'd be so cute especially if

they're yours." and she giggled softly.

"Yeah kids. When we have kids,they'll be something that we made...together and i'll have to protect them too." he said smiling.

Winry smiled too. "I know you can protect me and the kids that we don't have yet. You're Edward Elric. You can do anything."

Ed kissed her on the lips gently. He realized that he was kissing her too gently and kissed her again passionatly.

Winry set her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You're supossed to be brave. Who knew that you'd be afraid of that?"

They sat there and smiled and Ed started to hum a tune that only the two of them knew.

**A/N:Guess what folks...it's over...lol joking! it'll be a few more chapters anyway. I had to end this chapter short cuz i'm only allowed to have one wordpad file on my computer and i really need to work on a TP fic. please R&R this chp and be sure to read my TP fic when it's up cya soon**


End file.
